


Dear Minho.

by NewtonSangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, You might cry, because he deserved it, letter but make it minho's, post tdc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonSangster/pseuds/NewtonSangster
Summary: Or Minho receiving a letter from Newt after they made it to the Safe Haven without him.
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Dear Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Minho deserved this letter just as much as Thomas did (maybe more).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not pretend I wrote it the exact same way Newt would have. This is just my way of seeing it, and I tried to make it the most accurate I could. If you have any suggestions to improve it, please leave them 'nicely' in the comments ^^
> 
> Special thanks to Emma and Ari who helped me make this the most genuine possible. Love ya pals <3

Minho was sitting in front of the firepit, watching the last burning ashes slowly dying. Everyone had gone to sleep, and he was now left alone, trying to fix the wall that was holding the whirlwind wave of feelings back in the deepest part of his mind. WCKD may have severely damaged it, but he would never let it fall apart.

Anger was running through his veins, making its way to his chest like a burning fire. After six months of torture and pain, after years of running in the Maze, after all the sacrifices he’d made, he thought he would have at least deserved a bit of that happiness he never knew anything about. But what was left to him now to figure out how being happy felt? As he looked up to Ben’s and Newt’s names he had carved on the rock earlier, he already knew the answer.  _ Nothing _ .

“Kid?”

Footsteps approached along with the voice. Minho didn’t bother turning around, the newcomer was already sitting by his side. 

“Hi, Jorge,” he simply said.

The silence came back for a minute, weighing over the place like a storm cloud.

“You’ve been pretty quiet so far,” Jorge spoke again. “Where’d that kid who used to dare to stand up to me go?”

Minho shrugged. His eyes were still focused on Newt’s name on the rock. A tear escaped to his cheek, but he wiped it before Jorge could even see it. 

“I could’ve saved him,” he said, anger peeking through his voice. “I should’ve been faster. He deserved more than me to be here.”

“Don’t say that,” Jorge cut him off. “You both deserved to be here. And trust me, he’s happy you made it here.”

Minho turned back to Jorge. “How could you even know?” he snapped at him.

Instead of answering, the man fumbled into his thick leather coat pocket, taking a small envelope out of it. He handed it to Minho.

“The day before we saved you out from WCKD, he asked me to keep this at any cost and give it to you once you’d be safe and out of danger,” Jorge explained. “I think now is the right time.”

Minho took the envelope. His name was written on it, with neat handwriting he figured was Newt’s. “What’s inside?” he asked.

“I don’t know, kid,” Jorge answered. “I haven’t opened it and I was just told to give it to you. But I have the feeling it will help you heal and make your own peace.”

Minho nodded. “Thanks, Jorge.”

Jorge nodded back with a slight smile, before getting up and starting to head back to the sleeping area. “Take your time, but don’t forget to come and get some sleep,” he said, turning around one last time. “You need rest. We left you a hammock near ours.” And with that, he walked away, leaving Minho staring at the envelope.

Carefully, Minho opened it, reaching inside and getting a piece of paper out of it. The paper was scribbled on both sides, with the same handwriting as on the envelope.  _ A letter. He wrote me a letter. _

With his anger slightly fading out, Minho started reading.

* * *

_ Dear Minho, _

_ If you’re reading these lines, you’ve made it to the Safe Haven. Good that, you deserve to be there. Unfortunately, it also means I haven’t. _

_ I don’t know what happened before you landed there. I don’t know if I had time to save you, to see you again, to talk to you one last time. I hope I had time to say goodbye. If not, this is why I’m writing this letter to you. _

_ I want you to know that it’s okay. You don’t have to feel guilty for what happened. I know you well, shank, you’ll find a way to blame yourself for having been saved and not me. But this is not your fault, I promise. From the moment I was infected, I knew I would not make it there by your side, and my priority always was to help you while I still could. What matters now is that you’re safe, and that you can get the life you’ve always deserved. I achieved my mission, and I’m leaving in peace. _

_ I want to thank you, Minho. Thank you for having been this brave, comforting, caring friend that has never left my side no matter what was going on. Thank you for having made me hold on. You picked me up when I was about to give up, and you gave me a second chance. You might be an annoying bloody shank, but you saved my life, and more than once. I’ll never forget that. _

_ And I’ll never forget either every single memory we’ve shared, for as long as we can remember. Our long discussions, all the times we had a little bit too much of Gally’s drink… And especially that time you tripped in the Maze while we were running together, and you sulked all day as I couldn’t stop laughing. Do you remember it? If not, I’m glad I reminded you.  _

_ Yeah, these are my best memories. They’re my escape when I feel the virus make its way a little more to my brain. I remember, and it’s like I’m safe again. So I want you to do the same when you find yourself in a bad place. Think about our memories, and you’ll be home again. I’ll always be there. _

_ So now, I want you to get up and to enjoy every second of your new life. You’ll probably need some time to heal and to get over all the dreadful things you went through, but I know you will make it. You’re a tough one. Maybe even the strongest of us all —which doesn’t mean you can’t let a tear or two escape at some point. Take care of yourself, Minho. You deserve a happy future. _

_ I’ll say hi to Ben for you when I’m up there. Don’t worry, I’ll take great care of him.  _

_ Thank you for being my best friend. _

_ Goodbye, brother. _

_ Newt. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Don't forget don't leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
